Purer than White
by Jaricchi
Summary: Li Shengshun was part of a syndicate that controls his every move.Yet,he never knew why he was part of it.With Yin at his side he wants to know the past that he forgot.He stumbles upon a girl who too has her own little secrets.HeixAmber HeixMisaki HeixYin
1. Chapter 1

**Purer than White**

_(A Darker than Black Fan Fic)_

**Summary:** Li Shengshun was part of a syndicate that controls his every move. Yet, he never knew why he was part of it. He only knew that he and sister; Pai, was part of it, but why…he knew not. Now that the Tokyo Explosion was resolved, he's more alone than before, but with Yin at his side, he wants to know the past that he forgot. As he searches for clues of his past, stumbles upon a girl who too has her own little secrets. Now, he embarks a journey filled with pain, suffering, joy and companionship. Along the way, he may learn to love… HeixAmber, HeixMisaki, HeixYin

**Warning:** NOT an OC pairing! Angst coming up.

**Author's Note:** I love this anime. But I feel like I've butchered it.

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was over.

It was **finally** over.

However, this time—he had lost many companions, but he still has one.

She had her cloudy-violet eyes. It was completely emotionless—blank, but she still held emotions.

At times…

No. He's not alone. Not anymore…

But he needed to run.

He has to run.

Run…

Run…

He left the syndicate. Now they want him back.

He who is not human nor contractor.

He who is unique.

They want him back. Bad.

So he has to run. Run and run…

But, he needs to know why he ever part of that syndicate.

Why did he ever join in the first place?

Why did he bring his sister to them?

So many questions, so little places to find them.

So he continued to run.

Run with her, his silver-haired companion, they must continue to run.

He must run and search for the truth.

Along the way, they stumble on a few who might as well run with them.

* * *

A pair of darkened violet eyes looked up to lifeless black ones.

"Who are you?"

The man looked startled. "Sorry. I'm Hei Shengshun." he gave a wry smile. The girl with golden blond hair stared at the man before her who shielded her from the rain.

The girl looked at the woman getting wet by the rain. "Yin." Was what she just said for introduction.

"November 12."

The man looked confused. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"My name, it's November 12."

The man gave smile. "Well, that's kinda…unique for a name…for a girl."

The girl looked down. "My real name's Madeleine Smith. Everyone keeps calling me November 12."

"Well, Madeleine-san, it's a very pretty name." Hei smiled. The girl's eyes widened. She continued to stare at him and she too gave a small smile. "Thank you. Papa named me."

"He had good tastes of names then"

She nodded.

"So, where is he now?" Hei asked.

"Dead." A simple cold reply, which made Hei widen his eyes.

"Hei, they're coming." A woman's voice called.

Hei's eyes turned cold. "Yin." The woman nodded and run to his side. "Madeleine…it was nice to meet you."

"Don't leave me."

Both heads turned to the girl. "Don't leave me…please." The girl said softly. Hei knelt in front of her. "Why?"

"Because…I'm lonely…Don't leave me. December and October left me…January is dying… and I…I …please don't leave me!" She wailed, gripping his black jacket, she cried.

"Yin." Hei commanded. Yin nodded. Searching quietly using her specters, she opened her eyes suddenly. Pointing to the crates beside them, Hei carried the child on his arms, and moved towards the said crates.

Pushing them aside, a boy whose maroon eyes so clouded one could mistake him for dead.

"January…he's dying. Help him."

Yin came towards them; Hei gave her the girl and picked up the dying boy. "Let's go." Yin nodded and suddenly held his hand. "Stop."

"They're here…"

"You bet, Yin." A man roared, and many others laughed. Yin ran ahead, leaving Hei and the boy behind.

"Look, she left him behind! She got so scared she left her Contractor!" all of the men laughed. Suddenly, the man who told jokes screamed in agony and fell down.

Dead.

Everyone stared at the corpse and stared at Hei. They growled and one of them let lose his powers. Wind.

But Hei was faster, that man was dead in a minute.

The rest followed soon after.

Hei was gone before any of them even noticed they were dead.

* * *

He found Yin and the girl in the motel they rented; she was just sitting on the water bed, moving this way and that. The girl was at the corner, in her own little world.

"Hei…" Yin greeted. The little girl looked up, her darkened violet eyes looked at him, wet and…well…more wet.

"January!" she cried. The boy looked at her and nodded. "November…" he whispered in reply. Hei placed the child on the bed.

"Marc! Don't you ever do that again!" Madeleine cried on the young boy's chest. The boy stroked her hair. He showed no emotion. His eyes flickered to Hei who was leaning on the corner.

"You're running."

Hei nodded.

"Why?"

Hei was silent; it was Yin who answered for him. "They want us to become their little puppets."

Marc nodded as he stroked her golden hair. "They tried to steal November and October once…"

Hei nodded and stared at the curtained window.

"We leave tomorrow. Sleep. You'll need it."

Marc nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Yin stared at Hei. She just continued to stare. Hei sighed.

"You're getting soft, Hei."

Hei said nothing and continued to flip the knife over and over.

"Let's go back."

Yin nodded. Already expecting this from him.

"Let's go back to Japan."

* * *

**Me:** I totally butchered him.

**The Other Me:** I can't believe that he's so hard to write!

**Me:** Are people with split personalities so hard to write?

**The Other Me:** -raises brow- Like you?

**Me:** -ignored the statement- Was his name Li or Shengshun? Was Noveember 11's family name Smith? I don't remember. Let me know.

**The Other Me:** I loved the anime.

**Me:** -nods- the ending was butchered.

**The Other Me:** -nods- yeah. But it was fine.

**Me:** -smiles- anyway, review!

**The Other Me:** -nods- YEAH!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know! I completely butchered the characters! So sorry! Anyway, I'm here to question who Li should be paired up with…no guys. And well, there are three: Amber, Misaki, or Yin. Or should we honor the anime and should he remain pairless.

Comments questions or just plain hellos and his would be honored and replied to appropriately. But if you flame me without resolution…just expect me to get nasty! Alright?

Anyway, if you flame me just because you hate my OCs or if you hate my writing style or because the story genre sucks. I'll open the Hotline to Hell on you. Seriously though, I will be VERY nasty. So, I'm a vengeful spirit by nature. So…yeah.

REVIEW!

Ja matta ne!

* * *


	2. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

Do not fear. This is one of the few stories I will NEVER give up on. GANBATTE TSUKI~

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
